songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 18
PalaLottomatica |presenters = Lady Gaga Annalisa(green room) |opening ='Semi-final 1:' Il Volo performing their songs "Canzone per te & Grande Amore" Semi-final 2: Benji & Fede ft. Annalisa performing their song "Tutto per una Ragione" Final: Christina Perri performing her song "Human" |exsupervisor = |host = |interval = Final: Lady Gaga performing her songs "Million Reasons & Speechless" | entries = 36 | debut = | return = Belarus Denmark Greenland Israel Latvia Liechtenstein Russia Spain Ukraine | withdraw = Malta Moldova Monaco Morocco Serbia | map year = | col1 = #22b14c| | col3 = #FFD700| | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting |null = None | winner = Powder |nex = |pre = }} HeartVision Song Contest 18, often referred to as HVSC 8, will be the eighteenth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in Italy, after Christina Perri won the seventeenth edition with "Human". RAI chose the PalaLottomatica in Rome to serve as the host venue for the edition, Annalisa and Lady Gaga were selected as the presenters. Winner after a big and exciting show was Luca Hänni from Switzerland with his the song "Powder", he reached 351 Points. At the 2nd Place was Romania represent by Freia with her song "Call My Name" , he reached 274 Points and on 3rd Place was Belarus represent by Rita Dakota with her song "Polcheloveka", she reached 258 Points. Location Italy is a unitary parliamentary republic in Europe. Italy covers an area of 301,338 km2 (116,347 sq mi) and has a largely temperate seasonal climate; due to its shape, it is often referred to in Italy as lo Stivale (the Boot). With 61 million inhabitants, it is the 4th most populous EU member state. Located in the heart of the Mediterranean Sea, Italy shares open land borders with France, Switzerland, Austria, Slovenia, San Marino and Vatican City. Host City : For further information see Rome Rome (/roʊm/ ROHM; Italian: Roma ˈroːma (About this sound listen), Latin: Rōma) is the capital of Italy and a special comune (named Comune di Roma Capitale). Rome also serves as the capital of the Lazio region. With 2,876,051 residents in 1,285 km2 (496.1 sq mi),1 it is also the country's most populated comune. It is the fourth-most populous city in the European Union by population within city limits. It is the centre of the Metropolitan City of Rome, which has a population of 4.3 million residents. Rome is located in the central-western portion of the Italian Peninsula, within Lazio (Latium), along the shores of the Tiber. The Vatican City is an independent country inside the city boundaries of Rome, the only existing example of a country within a city: for this reason Rome has been often defined as capital of two states. Venue : For further information see PalaLottomatica PalaLottomatica, formerly known as Palazzo dello Sport or PalaEUR, is a multi-purpose sports and entertainment arena in Rome, Italy. It is located in the heart of the well known modern EUR complex. The arena hosted the 1960 Olympic basketball tournaments. The stadium features 8 meetings points, a restaurant for 300 people and a 2,700 square metre (3,229 sq. yard) outdoor terrace. It has a seating capacity of 11,200 spectators for basketball games. Bidding phase Key Host venue Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries and one Wildcard will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 23 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 3). Voting The HBU has announced that that a new voting system would be also used in this edition as well. Each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. After the results of the professional juries are presented, the televoting points from all participating countries are combined, providing one score for each song. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at PalaLottomatica on 12 January 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Two would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. sixteen countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively.The pre-qualified countries: * Italy * Kosovo * Sweden Running Order The Running order of both Semi-finals was official announced by RAI on 12 January 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in 31 January 2018, one day before the Grand Final will start. Results Semi-Final 1 *Sixteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. and will also vote in this semi-final. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Semi-Final 2 *Sixteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. and will also vote in this semi-final. 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Final The following countries either finished in the top 3 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points awarded by each country in the first semi-final. Countries in bold represent those awarded full 24 points (12 points apiece from professional jury and televoting) to a specified entrant. Other countries : Further information: HeartVision Broadcasting Union Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Withdrawing countries * Malta:PBS announced that they would withdraw because of the non qualification in last edition. The HoD quit his position and will change his country to Latvia. A return with new HoD is possible. * Moldova:TRM announced that 1FLTV announced that they would withdraw.The reason for not participating is unknown. A return with new HoD is possible. * Monaco:TMC announced that 1FLTV announced that they would withdraw.The reason for not participating is unknown. A return with new HoD is possible. * Morocco:SNRT announced that 1FLTV announced that they would withdraw.The reason for not participating is unknown. A return with new HoD is possible. * Serbia:RTS announced that they would withdraw because of the bad results in last edition. The HoD quit his position and will change his country to Spain. A return with new HoD is possible. Links *BIG 3 *Semi Final 1 *Semi Final 1 Results *Semi Final 2 *Google+ Groups *Youtube